


Second Guy Wins

by Fantasyandromancelover



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dating, F/M, Minor Violence, minor abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 19:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasyandromancelover/pseuds/Fantasyandromancelover
Summary: An alternate take on The Way We Was. Where Marge is dating Artie even after he groped her on prom night but Homer manages to get her out of a bad relationship before it's too late. Warning: Mild violence and mentions sex.





	Second Guy Wins

The year was 1974 and Springfield High was having their graduation party at Bobby Mindix's house. They're were plenty of graduates there celebrating the occasion by dancing to loud music and drinking beer. However one student wasn't celebrating and that was Homer Jay Simpson. As much as he loved a wild party that served beer he wasn't really feeling it tonight. So he decided to just sit in a corner and serve as the sober friend who would drive Barney Gumble home after he got drunk.

"Hey Homer wanna a beer?" Barney slurred in a drunken haze before rolling a can of Duff Beer over to him. But Homer just pushed it back, not caring for it all.

"Sorry Barney but I just don't feel like drinking tonight."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh."

"Okay. Well I'll leave one here in case you change your mind." He then burped and went to get another can.

The reason Homer was so upset were two things. One was the fact that unlike his peers he hadn't of graduated and number two, the one that probably made him more sad than anything in the world was that he had ruined his chances of ever being with Marge Bouvier. He had been head over heals in love with the blue haired girl since the moment he laid eyes on her. She was smart, kind, understanding, and big time beautiful. Poor Homer was so desperate to be with her that he lied about needing her to tutor him in French resulting in her failing her big debate, becoming Artie Ziff's girlfriend, and never wanting anything to do with him again.

Homer was just about to start looking for Barney when he spotted Marge talking with Edna Krababbel and Helen Schwartzbaum by the food table. Her hair was down and straight and she was wearing a long sleeved blouse with blue jeans. Homer had never really apologized for lying to Marge and he was desperate for some excuse to talk to her so he gathered up his courage he walked over to her.

"Um...Hi Marge."

"Hello Homer." She said in a friendly tone. Good, she wasn't still mad. "What do you want?"

"Well I...I...I never did apologise for lying to you about needing a tutor and for ruining your debate thing so I just wanted to say I'm sorry Marge."

"It's okay Homer. It was a month ago so don't worry about it."

"Great. So um...Are you and Artie Ziff still dating?"

"Yes."

"Oh...Good. I mean I don't really know him that well but I'm sure he's a great guy. He's smart and he's popular and I don't know how that's possible since he's a nerd and all. Your family likes him, the teachers like him, and he uses big words. I guess he's the perfect guy for you."

"Yeah the perfect guy." She sighed in a rather melancholic way.

"Is something wrong?" He asked her.

"No I'm fine." Her hand went to gently grasp her arm nervously.

"Marge there you are." Speak of the devil, in walked Artie Ziff after spending an hour in the other room boasting about himself to his fellow graduates. "I wanna talk to you."

"About what?" She asked.

"It's very private."

"Oh...Okay."

He then put his arm around her shoulder and guided her into another room.

Was it Homer's imagination or did Marge seem very reluctant to go off somewhere alone with Artie? Her face just seemed to be very nervous and scared to him. The only other time he had seen her make that face was when they talked about sex in health class. Suddenly Homer felt sick to his stomach.

Artie and Marge were going to do "it" tonight. Oh God he couldn't take this. He needed to find Barney and get out of here before he barfed all over the floor like he did at the last high school party he went to.

"Barney? Barney?" He called out his best friend's name while searching for him. "Hey Barney are you in here?"

He opened the door to one bedroom where he found a guy and girl making out on the bed.

"Hey get the hell out of here!" The guy shouted at him.

"Sorry!" Homer cried shutting the door.

Looking for Barney at a wild party that served alcohol was like looking for a needle in a haystack. Almost impossible. He finally found him in the kitchen where his other two best friends Lenny and Carl where making him jug down a whole pack of beers.

"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!" Lenny and Carl cheered as Barney poured the brown alcoholic liquid down his throat.

Homer was just about to interrupt when he saw Marge and Artie arguing in the left corner of the room. Far be it from him to over hear someone else's conversation but his curiosity got the better of him.

"I'm sorry Artie but I'm not ready to do it." Marge said blushing.

"Oh come on Marge. You wouldn't sleep with me on prom night, you won't sleep with me on graduation night, just how long do you expect me to wait?"

"Well it's... It's a big decision and I...I always wanted my first time to be when I'm married or at least with someone I love."

"So you don't love me? Is that it?"

"No...Well I don't know. We have been dating for a while but I'm not sure if I-"

"You stupid bitch!"

Artie drew back and struck Marge right across her face causing her to fall back. At that moment something inside Homer snapped. He had been known to act on impulse whenever he became really angry but not with a rage like this. In one swift move he tackled Artie, slamming him onto a nearby table causing them both to slide off of it and on to the floor where Homer started to punch Artie in the face repeatedly. Beating him within an inch of his life.

"Homer! Stop it! Stop it!" Marge screamed.

But he wouldn't stop. Not yet. Not until he made this bastard pay for hurting the woman he loved. Lenny, Carl, and Barney could only watch in silent awe. In all the years that they had known Homer they had never seen him so angry or beat up somebody that bad. Homer might have beaten Artie to death if Marge hadn't of grabbed his arm and said with tear filled eyes.

"Homer stop! Please!"

Homer looked down at Artie. His eye was black and he had a bleeding jaw, everyone around him was just staring at him, completely speechless. But poor Marge was crying. He didn't want her to cry. So he released Artie and got off of him but not before whispering in his ear.

"If you touch her again you won't be so lucky."

He stood up and walked outside to get some air. Marge followed after him.

"Homer please don't tell anyone about this. Especially my parents." She pleaded.

"He shouldn't be hitting you Marge."

"He doesn't mean it when he hits me."

"You mean he's done this before?"

Marge got quiet for a moment before answering.

"He always apologizes when he does it."

"I don't care if he apologizes a million times! If he ever hits you again I'll kill him! I swear I'll kill him!"

"Homer please. This is none of your business."

"You're the woman I love! So it is my business! Look I know that I can't make you like me and I know that I can't be your boyfriend! But I'll be damned before I let anyone hurt you!"

"Oh Homer."

Marge just fell right into Homer's arms, crying and weeping into his shoulder. Artie had been abusing her the whole time they were dating and the only reason she stayed with him was because she didn't think anyone else would love her and want to be with her. But she was wrong. Someone did love her and want to be with her and this person would never ever raise a hand to her. Perhaps she should have gone with Homer to prom that night.

Homer hugged her and held her, letting her cry and comforting her in the best way he could. He couldn't imagine anyone being so cruel as to hurt someone as wonderful as Marge. Well he was sure of one thing. If Marge ever did become his girl he would die and go to hell before he would ever hurt her or touch her without her consent and that was a promise.

"Homer could you take me home tonight?" She asked.

"Sure." He said and he ushered her to his car and drove her home.

She got out of his car and started to walk to her door but midway she stopped, ran back to the car, and kissed Homer right on the lips causing him to turn red all over. When her lips left his she gave him a smile.

"Thank you Homer. Join me for lunch tomorrow?" She asked.

"Su...Sure." He said with a goofy smile on his face.

"Great. Pick me up at noon. See you there."


End file.
